To Reunite
by alBBie
Summary: Hogwarts 10 year reunion! Everyone is there and everyone has changed. For better or for worse? R
1. Dress Code

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the brilliant idea :)

A/N: I'm writing this before I leave for camp so that people have a chance to tell me whether or not this is even a good idea I should continue with. Please review and tell your thoughts on this story! Thanks.

Chapter One 

"So, baby," Hermione said to her husband as they got ready for their 10-year Hogwarts reunion. Well, they weren't getting ready yet. Draco was lying on the bed in his boxers, and Hermione had climbed on top of him in a straddle position. "What are _you_ going to wear?".

"I don't know," he replied, putting his hands on her waist.

"Well, you better put on something more than this, or all the girls are going to try and steal my husband," Hermione said, biting Draco's ear.

"Well I can't get dressed with you on top of me," Draco said, trying to push her off of him.

Hermione pouted at Draco. She thought he liked it when she sat on him.

"Don't make that face," Draco said, leaning in to kiss her. Hermione giggled. He got up and walked into his closet. Then he poked his face out and said, "You pick for me.".

Hermione smiled. "Okay," she replied, hopping off the bed.

Harry woke up groggily the morning before he was supposed to go to his Hogwarts reunion. He rolled out of bed and into the hallway and saw that Ron was already up magically making coffee.

"Morning," he said, stumbling into the kitchen. He and Ron had been living together ever since they both got jobs at the Ministry. Harry was an Auror, while Ron worked in the Department of Mysteries. Both jobs brought back memories to them from their Hogwarts years.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, pouring a cup of coffee and offering it to him. "Excited for the reunion?".

Harry shrugged. "It'll be nice to see everyone again. You know who I haven't talked to in a while? Hermione. I wonder where she is. I thought she would have gotten a job at the Ministry by now, wouldn't you?".

Ron swallowed and nodded. "Strange," he replied.

"What are we supposed to wear to this thing? Are we supposed to be fancy?" Harry asked as Ron walked over to the table in between the couch and the kitchen counter and opened up the Daily Prophet.

"I guess I'll just throw on a nicer shirt and some jeans," Ron replied. "Though I can't exactly say that all my clothes are so nice. You know, if we have such great jobs, why is our apartment so shitty? And why are our clothes always dirty?".

Harry shrugged. "I guess that's life," he said. After a moments' silence, Harry spoke again. "I wonder what happened to Malfoy.".

"You don't see him often?" Ron asked, still staring at the Daily Prophet.

"No," Harry said, walking out of the kitchen. "You do?".

"Yeah," Ron responded. "I see him all the time at the Ministry. I'm not sure what his job is, but I think he has a pretty well-paying one there.".

"No surprise there," Harry said.

"Nope," Ron replied.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Ginny had just finished getting dressed. She put on a white, layered miniskirt and a white, lacy muscle tank. She grabbed the box of donuts she had bought a few minutes before and skipped out of her apartment and over to Harry and Ron's. She rang the doorbell. A few minutes (and rings) later, her brother opened the door.

"Hi Ginny," he said tiredly.

"Hi! I brought donuts," she said, shoving her way through the door and past Ron. She set the box down on the table and opened it up. Harry jumped off the couch and grabbed a jelly-filled one.

"Thanks, Ginny!" he said, his mouth full of jelly and donut.

"No problem," she said, blushing.

Ron picked up a chocolate frosted one and started inspecting it.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you haven't poisoned it," he replied. He took a big bite out of it. "You haven't.".

Cho was having breakfast with her daughter, Samantha, the morning before her 11-year reunion. Dumbledore had decided that this year, there would be a 9-year, 10-year, and 11-year reunion all together. Cho liked that idea, except that she would have to see Samantha's father (her ex-husband), which she _really_ wasn't in the mood to do. But she was just going to have to be the bigger person and deal with it.

"Oh, Dylan, it's going to be so fun! I can't wait!" Colin exclaimed to his boyfriend.

"Neither can I," Dylan replied from the closet. "What are we supposed to wear, though?".

"I'm not sure," Colin replied. "Just wear whatever you want! It won't matter...".

Maybe Dumbledore should have put a dress code in the invitation.

A/N: Who's Samantha's father/Cho's ex-husband?!?!? Dun, dun, DUN! Could it be Harry? Ron? Draco? Colin before he was gay? Or maybe someone I haven't mentioned...? Is this story worth continuing? REVIEW! Please! Thanks!


	2. Confrontational Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Too bad.

A/N: I just wanted to remind you all that the characters are TOTALLY out of character in this fic. I'm just writing it for fun so don't take it too seriously. Please R&R, though!

00000

Chapter Two

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all arrived at the reunion together. Ron looked up at the building sadly, remembering how much better life was when he was in school than it was now. Harry almost turned around and flew right back to his apartment. He didn't want to have to see the faces of his old classmates again. He didn't want to have to see Cho, the girl who turned him down all those years ago and cried hysterically almost every time she saw him. He didn't want to have to see his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. He didn't even want to see Hermione, his old best friend, in fear of what might have become of her since their school years.

Ginny, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. She was bobbing up and down as though she might burst if she didn't get inside soon enough.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to just stare at the building the whole day. I'm going inside!" And with that she skipped up the stone steps, tripped and fell flat on her face, got up and continued to skip up again as though nothing happened.

Ron sighed. "Ginny," he mumbled, annoyed, following her up the stairs. But Harry stayed there for a few more minutes, contemplating whether or not he really should go.

00000

Colin was thrilled that the first person he laid eyes on when he entered Hogwarts was his first male crush, Harry Potter.

"Harry!" he cried. "I haven't seen you in ages! What's up, boy?" He gave him a big hug without even thinking about Harry's sexual orientation.

"Nothing much," Harry replied, slightly taken aback at Colin's flamboyant behavior. He eyed the long, flowered robe thing that Colin was wearing over his hot pink button down shirt and black pants. "What's up with you? What have you been doing lately?" He tried to make normal conversation.

"Well, I've been working at a quaint Muggle shop in London with my boyfriend Dylan," Colin explained, holding Dylan's arm to introduce him to Harry.

Harry held out his hand for Dylan to shake, not sure if he should be kissing his cheek or grabbing his butt instead. He was rather ignorant when it came to homosexuality, since he wasn't homosexual himself.

But Dylan took it and shook his hand. He seemed kind of shy, and very much less like one of the men from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy like Colin was. He had olivey skin and dark curly hair. Harry hated that he was thinking this, but he decided that if he was gay, he would probably be interested in a man much like Dylan.

"Nice to meet you," Dylan suddenly said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"So, what have you been up to, Harry? I haven't seen you in, like, forever, boy! Why didn't you keep in touch?" Colin asked, striking up conversation.

"Oh, I've been busy at the Ministry," Harry explained.

"Oooh, the Ministry, eh? Wow, that's pretty exciting. Congrats!" Colin exclaimed, giving Harry a playful push on the shoulder. "Oh, look, it's Ginny! I have to go say hi to her. Toodle-loo!" And with a swish of his flowered robe, Colin was off, with Dylan at his heels.

00000

Draco checked out his hair in Hermione's pocket mirror before swaggering up the steps to Hogwarts School. Hermione followed close behind, wearing a small, teal minidress that was cut very low to accentuate her unnaturally large breasts. Draco had decided to wear his leather pants and leather jacket with a white wife-beater underneath. Together, him and Hermione looked like the oddest couple on the face of this fair earth, but it didn't matter, they were both sexy as hell.

"Ready, babe?" Draco asked, grinning sexily and laying his hand on the large handle into the school.

"Of course," Hermione replied, squeezing his arm. Draco pulled open the door and she could feel his muscles flexing underneath the thick jacket. They walked confidently through the Great Hall and into the Dining Hall, holding hands.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were standing near the snack table on the other side of the room. Ron suddenly looked up and noticed the pair near the entrance.

"Hey, Harry, who's that chick with Malfoy?" Ron asked, tapping Harry's arm.

"Probably some Playboy Playmate," Harry replied, taking a sip of punch. He looked up at the couple and spat the punch out of his mouth. "That's Hermione!" he cried, wiping his mouth.

"What? Are you insane? You need glasses, fool!" Ron responded, rolling his eyes.

"No way, I am not joking. Look at her! She probably had a boob job and a tummy tuck and liposuction in her lips, but she still... I don't know, she still kind of looks like Hermione," Harry tried to explain. She looked completely different, but he could still see a small bit of the old Hermione in her. Maybe it was in her deep brown eyes- yes, those were the same. If everything else was different, at least Malfoy hadn't stolen the last spark of that brainiac bookworm Harry remembered as Hermione Granger.

"Jesus Christ," Ron whispered, staring at her as though she was a giant tornado wiping out the Western Hemisphere that was heading straight for him. "I guess that really is Hermione.".

"Who're you guys ogling at?" Ginny asked, suddenly popping up next to them. She looked over at the couple. "Who is that- OH MY GOD! It's Hermione!" she cried. "No way in- I think I'm going to vomit...".

"Let's go talk to her," Harry said, grabbing Ron and Ginny's arms and walking toward Draco and Hermione.

Hermione glanced at her left to see three poorly dressed people sauntering toward her. She recognized them immediately to be her old best friends when she was that silly little immature girl at Hogwarts. She may be mature now, but she was still polite.

"Harry, Ginny, and Ron! It's so great to see you!" she replied, grinning broadly. She could hear Draco snort from her right. She ignored him and hugged her ex-friends politely.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry replied. "Long time no see." He patted her bare shoulder.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a busy woman," she explained, subconsciously brushing off her shoulder where Harry had touched it.

"So what have you been doing? I see that you're dating Draco..." Ginny said, turning a pale shade of green.

"Yes, Draco and I are living together. He works at the Ministry," Hermione informed them.

"Ah, yes, I've seen him around the ole building," Ron said, trying to sound happy and casual. "Oh, look, there's Colin! I think I want to say hi to him one more time, don't you two agree? Yes, you do. Now, off we go! Nice to see you, Mione!" He dragged Harry and Ginny off to the other side of the room.

00000

Draco did a double take when he saw Cho standing in the entrance to the Dining Hall of Hogwarts. She was standing with a girl he hadn't seen in a long time, who had grown much older than he had remembered. _Oh, God, what do I do?_ He thought to himself. He didn't know if he should go and greet Cho and... er... Samantha, or if she would come to him. Suddenly she looked over and they made eye contact. Her eyes were cold and icy, but they didn't look away. He made his way through the crowd to say hello to the pair.

Cho stared at Draco in his leather get-up as he walked toward her. A third of her wanted to turn and walk away, never having to look at him ever again, while another third of her wanted to throw her arms around his neck and make sweet love to him all day and night long. The last part of her wanted to tell him off for being such a bastard to her all of Samantha's life.

"Hi," he said, nodding at Cho.

She smiled in response and said, "Samantha, do you remember your father, Draco?" She didn't realize how odd that sentence sounded until after she said it.

Samantha nodded, looking bored.

"Hi, Samantha," Draco said awkwardly. What else was he going to say? "Nice to see you again, daughter that I never write to or call, even on your birthday"? "Er... what's up?".

She shrugged. "Nothing much.".

Draco sighed. Thank God she was so comfortable with him.

Suddenly Hermione came up from behind him and began caressing his neck and hair. "Baby, lets find a room upstairs. I'm bored." She looked up and saw Cho and Samantha. Her hands stopped moving. "Oh... er... Hi!" she replied quickly, plastering a smile on her face and removing her hands from Draco's head.

_This can only end in black eyes and bloody noses, _Draco thought.

00000

A/N: Did you like it? I'm trying not to make it too serious or else... Well then this story won't be fun. Please R&R! Should I continue or is this a lost cause? Thanks!

PS: I'm having problems with the separators for the different segments of the story, so please forgive me if it's kind of confusing from part to part. Nothing ever shows up in my stories :(


	3. Life's Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

00000

"Samantha, why don't you head over to the snack table. I need to talk to Draco in private," Cho said, lightly nudging her daughter toward the snack table, while pulling Draco to the side. Hermione caught her stare and glared at her. Her eyes were like daggers. Cho rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, honey," Draco said reassuringly as Cho pulled him away, "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" He turned to Cho who had now shut them both in a janitor's closet. "Cho, what's this all about?"

Cho sighed. "I think you know perfectly well, Draco," she responded.

Draco chewed on his lower lip. He did know, but he wasn't about to start off the conversation.

"I just wanted to remind you that, although she lives with me, Samantha is your daughter, too. I'm not saying she's your responsibility, or anything, but do you know how much it hurts to look at her and remember that her father is some lazy bastard who doesn't even call on his own daughter's birthday?!" Cho cried. "You don't have to do any of this stuff, I just want you to know how much of a bastard you've been for the last 11 years and how much it has affected me."

Draco was silent for a minute. Then finally he spoke, "Sorry," he said. Sheesh... what a boring thing to say...

Cho rolled her eyes. "Sorry isn't going to cut it," she mumbled, folding her arms.

"Well what is? I know I was an asshole, but I can't redo those last 11 years!" he said angrily.

"Yes you can," Cho said seductively, a glimmer in her eyes.

00000

"Is that someone's kid?" Harry whispered to Ron who was standing next to him at the snack table. He was looking over at a girl with dark hair and gray eyes who looked too old to be a child of someone at the reunion.

Ron glanced over at the girl, his mouth full of Cheetos. "Ih goo so. Wha ess coo beh?" he replied, spitting out particles of food as he did so.

"Good point," Harry responded.

"Ess oh tah oo eh," Ron said.

"Fine, but you first," Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ibe," he grumbled, walking over to the girl. "I wohn eeseey. Oo oo?" he said to the girl.

"I'm Samantha Chang," she said, slightly taken aback by Ron and his mouthful of orange.

"Ang!" Ron whispered to Harry. "Oh dah-uh!"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Could you please swallow now? You're getting little pieces of Cheeto all over me," he said, flicking off a little bit that had landed on his elbow.

00000

"You're so much different now, Hermione," Ginny said to her old best friend over on the other side of the room.

Hermione blew a piece of blonde hair out of her eye.

"Is it all because of Draco?" Ginny wondered aloud.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. A few years after we graduated, I decided I was ugly and that I should do something about it. So I did." She took out a nail file from her purse and started filing her perfectly French manicured nails. "Then Draco fell madly in love with me." She sighed, as if the story was a tragedy, rather than an odd, sexy romance. "Speaking of Draco, how long is Cho going to talk to him for? He said he'd never do anything to hurt me..." She pouted her ultra-shiny lips.

"Why is he talking to Cho without you?" Ginny asked. She couldn't imagine Draco and Hermione being the couple that would split up easily at a party.

Hermione sighed. "At the end of Cho's 7th year, she fucked Draco and got pregnant. Now she's all pissed that he doesn't call her every second to check up on her stupid daughter," she explained.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, stunned. Draco Malfoy got Cho Chang pregnant? What a story. She must tell Ron and Harry!

"Well, it was nice catching up with you. I'll talk to you later." She turned and scampered off.

00000

"You guys! Did you know that Malfoy got Cho pregnant her 7th year?!" she cried in Harry and Ron's faces when she located them at the snack table.

They both turned and looked at the person standing next to them, who happened to be Samantha Chang.

"Oops," Ginny said with a laugh. "Why don't we move our conversation over here..."

00000

About a half hour later, Draco and Cho emerged from the janitor's closet.

"Hermione's going to be pissed," Draco said, slipping on his leather jacket.

"Just as long as you didn't get me pregnant again, I'll be okay," Cho said with a wink, walking away from Draco.

Draco sighed as she strolled off. He realized how hard it would be to decide whether Hermione or Cho's sex was better.

Life's choices; some of them are so difficult to decide.

00000

A/N: Hee, hee... I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist making that happen. Please review :D!


	4. Anger and Joy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story. I want to make it 5 chapters long, but I can really only see one chapter. But I'm going to try and make it continuable.

00000

Chapter Four

"Draco, baby, where were you?" Hermione asked him when he emerged from the janitor's closet. She started to caress his chest.

"Cho and I had a few things to clear up," Draco responded.

Hermione looked doubtful.

"That's _all_. I promise," Draco said. "Do you really think that I would do something bad to you?"

She sighed. "I guess not," she replied.

If only she knew...

00000

"Samantha, let's leave. My work here is done," Cho said, dragging her daughter toward the exit of the school.

"Good, those guys over there were freaking me out," said Samantha, glancing at Ron and Harry.

Cho looked over at where her daughter had looked. "Who? Ron and Harry?" She rolled her eyes. "Those boys will _never_ grow up."

"This girl ran up to them and said, "Malfoy got Cho pregnant in her 7th year!" Samantha informed her mother.

Cho's cheeks heated up. "So?" she responded.

"Well, now everyone knows that you have an 11-year-old daughter when you're only 28," replied Samantha.

"That's not a bad thing," Cho assured. "Now, lets _go_."

00000

"Looks like Cho's leaving," Harry said, glancing at the Great Hall. He saw her and her daughter slip through the doors, Cho looking around cautiously. "Thank God. I managed not to talk to her luckily. I really did not want to have to see her at all."

Ron wasn't really paying attention. He was busy stuffing his mouth full of more Cheetos. "This bowl really is bottomless," he informed Harry.

"Can you believe it that she got pregnant her 7th year with _Malfoy_'s baby?" Harry said incredulously. "I mean, it's crazy. Cho's the last person I would ever expect Malfoy to fuck. Well, Hermione's the last person. But whatever! It's still bloody _insane_."

"Mmm... I love Cheetos," Ron said gleefully.

00000

Ginny was talking to Colin and Dylan a few feet away.

"So, how long have you two been living together?" she asked.

"Five years," Colin said happily.

"And you work at a Muggle store together in London?" Ginny questioned. "That's awesome! But why is everything so... Muggle?"

"Well, Dylan is a Muggle," Colin explained. "And I guess I'm just kind of sick of the whole Wizard life, you know? It gets kind of boring after a while. And I'm more used to the Muggle way of life, since I'm a Muggle-born."

"That's so interesting," Ginny commented. "I guess I _do_ get sick of the Witch life sometimes, but I'm more used to it than you are. So I really couldn't imagine myself living any other way."

00000

"Harry? Ron?"

"Dean!"

"Seamus!"

"Hi! How are you? I was looking for you two before, but I couldn't find you," Dean told Harry and Ron.

"I was wondering where you two were," Harry said. "So what have you been up to in the past ten years?"

"I'm living in the US with my girlfriend, but I had to Apparate over here for this!" Dean said.

"I'm still living in Ireland," Seamus said. "I got a nice job over there. What about you two?"

"We're roommates," said Ron. "And we both work at the Ministry. Harry's an auror and I work in the Department of Mysteries."

"That's great!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's awesome," said Seamus.

"Why'd you move to the US?" Harry asked Dean.

He shrugged. "My girlfriend's from there, so we decided "why not?" It's a nice change over there," he explained.

"Where in the US do you live?" Ron asked.

"New York City," Dean said.

"That's awesome," Harry replied.

00000

"You had sex with her in there, didn't you?" Hermione said suddenly, realization sweeping over her like a tidal wave.

"What?!" Draco said, taken aback. "I would never sleep with her!"

"You've already done it before, so why not do it again?!" Hermione spat at him. [A/N: When I say that, she doesn't really spit at him. The way she says it is as though she did, though.]

"Hermione, I thought you trusted me," Draco said, touching her arm.

"Don't touch me, you lying, cheating, BASTARD!" she screamed in his face. "Why were you in there with her for so long, huh?"

"We were just talking things out," Draco explained, trying to remain calm.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER! JUST ADMIT IT!" she cried.

"Quiet, Hermione!" Draco said nervously, as people began to stare. "You're causing a scene."

"I don't give a crap! You just cheated on me in a Hogwarts janitor closet!" she shouted. "This isn't school anymore! It's not hot to do that!"

Will this ever work out?

00000

A/N: I had to make it short so I could continue the story for another chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. So review with any last ideas you have, please!!!!!


	5. Laughs and Wet Pants

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers!

**GiGiFanFic**: Yeah, I don't really like slashy/angsty fics. That's why I've only written one serious one XD

**SatanBarbie**: I LOVE your idea about Cho and Draco... I'm totally using it. I know you're going to be like "What is wrong with this girl?" (if you haven't thought that already) but whatever... I act on impulse and I like your idea... So... Yay for Satan Barbie's ideas! XD

**Michelle**: How many times do I have to say that everyone is _OOC_?!?!??! I know Hermione is a freak in this story, it's called a _parody_! I am making fun of her and people _like_ her! Gggrraarrggghhhh!!!!!!!!! ::rips out hair::

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

00000

Chapter Five

It came so quickly, the end of the reunion. Ginny wasn't really so excited about leaving, but she had talked to just about everyone in the whole room three times, so she supposed it was okay. Harry was perfectly happy to leave, while Ron was a tad upset about having to part with his beloved Cheetos.

"This is so sad," Ginny moaned. "I'm never going to see these people ever again!"

"Sure you will, Ginny," said Harry, patting her on the back. "Dumbledore'll have another reunion in five more years!"

Then suddenly something happened to delay their leaving...

00000

"You know what? Just forget it, Draco. Forget it!"

"But- Fine..." Draco sighed. He had been fighting with Hermione for 20 minutes and by now the whole room was watching. It _was _getting pretty useless. "Fine! I can live without you! You might not be able to survive without my money and my sex, but I can do anything without yours! You were holding me back! I'm happy we got in this stupid argument, because now I can finally tear myself away from you!"

"Fuck you! And take your stupid ring back!" She threw the ring that Draco had given her onto the ground.

"Hey, watch it! That ring was expensive!" Draco said, delicately picking the ring up off the ground and inspecting it.

Suddenly he got an idea. Cho had just re-entered the building seconds ago, saying that Samantha had forgotten her sweater. It was now or never.

"Cho!" he said, rushing over to her. "Cho, I need to ask you something."

"Okay..." Cho said, slightly embarrassed. She just realized that the whole room was staring at them.

"Cho, I know that I've been a horrible person," Draco said. "But since I've seen you today, I've realized how hot and sexy you are, and that your sex is way better than Hermione's."

"What?!" she screamed. "Now that has gone too far!" She tried to stomp over to Draco, but Dean caught the back of her dress and wouldn't let her go. He needed to see what Draco was doing...

"And we have a daughter together," Draco continued. "I may not have been much of a father to her, but I want to make it up to you." He got down on one knee, shaking. "Cho, will you marry me?" He held out the ring that Hermione had just tossed to the ground moments ago.

The whole crowd waited with bated breath. What was Cho going to say?!?!?!

"Are you kidding me?" she replied. "Are you insane? So we had sex in a closet, big deal. I am _not_ getting married to you. You're a sleaze ball. You may be hot and nice in bed, but that's about as far as it goes. See ya." And with that, she turned and left the building to the whole crowd laughing so hard that tears were slipping from their eyes and pee was slipping down a few of their legs.

Draco got up and left as quickly as he could, never to be seen again by anyone who ever went to Hogwarts. (He put a charm on himself to be invisible to them.)

The End

00000

A/N: Hee, hee... That whole thing was Satan Barbie's idea. Those of you who don't like me very much might be wondering why I actually used it? Well, I needed an ending and I like to humiliate Draco.

Review XD


End file.
